hmpfandomcom-20200214-history
Seals (Eternity)
An arrangement of powerful devices on Mosaic and Theherin use to manage the flow of Aether. Each seal is protected by a Keeper White *Keeper(s): Candica *Location: Most likely in a temple near Selejas. *History: **The W-Seal is found in or under the great Library of Selejas. Blue *Keeper(s): (Unnamed Old man of the sea) *Location: most likely on some isolated island. *History: **The Blue Seal may be within some sort of massive waterfall. **Nesho had previously come too close to this location and lost his partner in an attack by the Keeper. Black *Keeper(s): Shakka *Location: located within The Hand’s territory, not far from the Ruins of Buhr *History: **Metzep may have come in contact with the Black Seal in his youth leading to his ability and faulty "programming" **B-Seal is found in the graveyard of some ancient keep. **Serin was always suspicious of the Relicer’s motives, especially the Seals. In a worst case scenario, Serin arranged for the B-Seal to be placed in Necromancer territory, away from his Shadowmancers, but still where he can get to it. Red *Keeper(s): Rylor, Ju'cruz *Location: in a mountain ravine created by a dormant Volcano in Ladisia *History: **The Red Seal is within a cooled jet of magma which is still semi-active. **it is located not far from the ancestral home of the Ladisians Green *Keeper(s): (Unnamed Treent), Damia *Location: located in Thallos, the Dryad woods. *History: **G-Seal is deep in a forest on the edge of an unexplored region where Damia and the Thallid/Dryads exist. Silver *Keeper(s): Cygnus (Eternity) *Location: on the mist-covered moon *History: **Orion and Cygnus fought 2 epic battles on this site **A false location for the Seal is found near the ruins of Ireldias, the last terrestrial Ireldian city. It features a modified teleportation system to carry people from the surface to the orbiting stations. Aqua *Keeper(s): Aerasandspaulus *Location: Beneath Aera. *History: Purple *Keeper(s): Amanreth *Location: The Theherin Portal Hub *History: **Serves as a direct link between Theherin and Mosaic ***When destroyed, that connection is (seemingly) permanently severed. Yellow *Keeper(s): The Maw *Location: Greymalkin's subterranean lair *History: **With the weakening of the Seals, Greymalkin is able to move again, but is still bound to his home Orange *Keeper(s): Sandstone *Location: Beneath Zarven's Tor *History: **Zarven saw the seal as a possible path to secure immortality via The Hand's leaders. **Phoenixes are drawn to the seals power as they are to Aquilla **Greymalkin used his influence to help "guide" Zarven's expedition to find the seal Teal *Keeper(s): Qwetza *Location: Unknown *History: **The Seals for Teal and Viridian are both in extreme disrepair, possibly razed during the post GE2 arc **The T-Seal is located in some risky position, where-in the Qwetza could lap her masive wings to hurl the party to their deaths. Viridian *Keeper(s): (Unnamed lightning creature) *Location: A cliffside *History: **The Seals for Teal and Viridian are both in extreme disrepair, possibly razed during the post GE2 arc **The V-Seal is somewhere near The Cavern from E1 **Evran is captured after the battle with the V-Keeper, and slowly, Avre is restored. (Illusion) *Keeper(s): Unknown *Location: Unknown *History: Unknown Opal *Keeper(s): Unknown *Location: Unknown *History: Unknown Bronze *Keeper(s): Reis Medias *Location: A ruined cavern in Rallon *History: The Null Seal *Keeper(s): Link Drones *Location: Unknown *History: **The Null Seal accesses the Link drones that in turn activate the features of the seals. The Solari Seal *Keeper(s): None Officially *Location: Solari *History: **Originally set up as test bed for the destructive side of the seals in secret by Relicer. **It's initial activation caused the collapse of Solari's aether field **During the battle for Solari, it was found and converted to serve as a portal inhibitor to help keep further incursions from taking place. **After the war it served as the site for a penal colony of sorts for war criminals. The "Super" Seal *Created by Lynxus acting as a proxy of the Relicer sometime during AE *It's purpose was to create an ultimate aetheric bomb to hit multiple worlds at once *Misuhn and the Sleepers are unaffected by it due to their unique natures. Misc Info *The designer (Relicer) of the Seals left behind parts of another of his projects, a collection of linking semi-intelligent machines parts that were to maintain the facilities, and when activated, trigger their devastating features. *The Relicer hates all mages, and designed an Aetheric Bomb into all of the seals which when activated would collapse Mosaic's aether field, destroying all magic and the creatures that thrive on it. *The Artificer, a non-magic user, and advisor to the Council was the one behind the creation of the Seals. He had never trusted or liked the mages, and was working from within to eliminate them. He built the Seals to keep them in check, as they could serve as an inhibitor, a battery, or other functions. The network of Seals allowed for the Council to impose sanctions, and it was agreed that the P-seal would remain on Theherin as a safety measure against the others making use of it. The Artificer built an additional null-seal where he could remotely activate the others, but it was destroyed along with him. Only his Null and The P-Seal could send the commands remotely to all the others, as the Finori were trusted then, though not enough to actually tell them how to do it. *The Artificer offered the Seals to the Council as a double benefit, as they could absorb the random Aetheric bursts, and store them for later use as well as the safety mechanism to keep each other in check. He never hinted at their real function. *After the War of Ages, all the seals were remotely turned to inhibit Geomancy (Yellow), specifically concentrated on the Seals main cavern and Greymalkin himself. *When the Inhibitor function is used, mages within its range cannot access that Shade, nor can they use any powers of that shade they may have in some stored form. Creatures that depend on the aether are forced to migrate or adapt to survive without it. A secondary battery function stores this excess energy and transmits it into the Eternities. *The Artificer specifically rigged the P-Seal to trigger the bomb if they were all reset, knowing that only the Finori were beyond the reach of the others. *The Relicer recorded in his Codex how to align and use the Seals system as well as his Link Drones, though it is encoded in such a way that spells cannot be used to read it, only he knew the cipher. *The Keepers are a side advantage of the Seals, as each was chosen to defend their Seal from the others interference, they were able to tap into the stored power in the Seals, and achieve temporary super-evolutionary powers. They bear a mark binding them to the seal, which is passed on upon their death to either a chosen successor or their killer, who are compelled to remain on guard. *The Tome describes the locations of 12 seals, but the translation of the locations takes time since they are written in local languages. From the mistranslation that Inanthia left behind, it indicates the seals can be used to cut off the Finori again if the seals are reset to they basic mode (The bomb, no blocks) *The theory of the Relicer's text is that if the Seals are all reset, they could be re-engaged to exclude Dimensional Portals like the Finori use, halting any invasion attempt. This is of course, wrong. *The battery component of the Seals are absurdly powerful. *The Seals central console contains the battery component, and are marked by the sigil of that shade. *The structure that houses the seals is very different, from a stone circle, to entire cathedrals. *The initial spell reset the P-Seal in part, and the codex indicates resetting them all will allow for remote access to shut it off again. It does NOT warn of releasing Greymalkin or the Aetheric Bomb *Greymalkin has been trapped and sealed in his home ever since the council defeated him, using the Seal System to block his powers and movements **Grey may have either some supporters or a deterrent which creates the plan where he is imprisoned using the seals. They set the seals so that only if all 12 are used can Grey be fully released (This seemed safe since no on thought there would be any contact with Theherin). *Greymalkin had already rigged the Seals battery function to siphon off a small amount of power back to him to help grow his army of Cystals. *When Greymalkin is back at full power, and has access to all the Seals, he can emit a pulse that will not only allow the Finori to invade at will, but also activate the dormant armies of Cystals he has been seeding around the world. It can only be done at the P-seal because it is still locked, and he needs Blayr’s knowledge to translate and realign it. *The Finori want the Tome which can disable the seal preventing them from opening permanent portals to Mosaic. It will also they think provide why their aether field was disrupted. *Possibly retool Finori cataclysm to be an overt attack rather than appear to be an accident using Greymalkin's manipulating to use the seals to cut off Theherin. *The Aether disks, essentially the batteries of the Seals are brought to Solari to help revitalize it. *The Defeat of The Tempest Army required the use of the seals, much to the detrimental effect on many of the users, especially Feyde, Werdan, Sabra, and Agora. **The Effect of the seal cuts them all off from the Aether field while sending a visible shockwave which disrupts the enemy army. **While there was an agreement amongst the Manas’s to not use the Seals in warfare, Rueles and the others determined there was no other way to win Story Progression *E1: Mostly gathering party, B, R, W, and T Seals *E2: Party Splits, 1/2 to O, and G the other to I and U Seals *E3: Reunite party, S, V, Y, P seals Unconfirmed Stories *Possibility: The Relicer did not create the seals. Rather, they may be the remains of the technology used to create Mosaic. *Possibility: The seals seem to have teleportation abilities, used against the Tempest Armies. How does that fit in exactly? **See also, returning the trapped people on Solari back to Mosaic *Possibility: The seals are designed to resonate together to block a particular aether field, all controlled from a central position. Category:EternityCategory:Article_stubs